


Temporary Parents

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, monkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Aiba brings something home, something brown and furry and Jun will not be delighted... or will he?





	Temporary Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write this and I had so much fun doing it. Aiba with animals is one of the cutest thing on earth, but Jun with animals (that apparently don't hate him) is even better^^  
> This story was writte for a prompt for the rainbowfilling challenge on LJ.

“Jun-chan?”, Aiba said as soon as the other picked up.

“Honey, what's up?”, Jun asked innocently, but in the back of his head he already knew that his boyfriend had another agenda.

“Jun-chan, I'm really sorry, but I won't be home for dinner. Umi is in labor and I need to see if everything is okay”, Aiba explained and Jun knew that there was no use in complaining, so he just accepted it.

“Just call me when you're on the way home, so I can heat up your dinner”, he ordered.

“Thank you so much, my Jun-chan!”, Aiba chirped and cut the line. Jun sighed and put the plates back into the cupboard. It was not the first time Aiba had called to tell him that he would be home late and when Aiba had told Jun that Umi was pregnant, Jun had already known that this was bound to happen. He didn't hold any grudges against Aiba for staying late at work as his boyfriend's job required it once in a while. Jun just hoped that Aiba would be home before midnight because he had something planned for tonight.

During the last few weeks both of them had been busy at work and when they came home they ate dinner and immediately fell into their bed so exhausted that they fell asleep the moment their heads touched the pillows.

However, Jun had finished his project at work and things had finally calmed down. And, since all of the animals had been transferred into the new area of the zoo that Aiba was responsible for, he shouldn't have any stress either, but right now, Umi was in labor. Aiba always became very attached to the animals he was responsible for, as a result, he would watch over Umi until the little animal was born. Sometimes, Jun thought the animals that were under Aiba's care were the luckiest animals in the world and he was the luckiest man in the world to have Aiba as his boyfriend. Unfortunately, right now, there wasn't any sign of his adorable partner, so Jun sat down on the sofa with his book and began to read.

About two hours later, the doorbell rang and Jun went to answer it happily. Aiba must have forgotten his keys again. He was dying to take his boyfriend into his arms, but when he opened the door, he realized that it was impossible as Aiba was holding a huge basket covered with a thin blanket in his arms.

“Jun-chan, I'm sorry it took that long! Did you already eat something? Because you didn't need to wait for me...”, Aiba started to blabber and pushed Jun back into their flat, closing the door behind him. “I can assure you that at least in the next few weeks this won't happen again, because I got them free and...”

“What is that?”, Jun interrupted his boyfriend, pointing at the basket, already having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh, this...”, Aiba started and tried to vanish into the living room holding the basket tightly in his arms. “You know, we had some problems...”, he said and took another step towards the room. “Umi was very nervous after she gave birth to the little baby and...”

“Don't tell me that there is a little orang-utan-baby in the basket?!”, Jun asked, his voiced raised and he put himself in front of the door to the living room to block it.

“Shhh!”, Aiba scolded him, pointing towards the basket that had started to shake.

“I don't want a monkey in my flat! Bring it back!”, Jun demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Aiba, who had ignored Jun's protest, lifted the blanket a bit and peeped into the basket. “Don't worry, little baby, Jun doesn't mean it...”

“I DO mean it!”, Jun screamed and received another “Shh” from his boyfriend. “Don't “shh” me!”, Jun raged, but Aiba just pushed him into the living room.

“You're scaring her!”, Aiba explained and put the basket on the table.

“I don't care if I'm scaring it or not!”, Jun stated, but his volume had decreased.

“I just couldn't leave her at the zoo after her mother had nearly killed her”, Aiba explained and lifted the blanket completely. In the basket was a very tiny orang-utan-baby, looking up to them with very big eyes. “Someone has to take care of her until she is big enough to live together with the others”, Aiba went on and caressed the head of the animal gently. The orang-utan-baby raised her arms and slung them around Aiba's forearm, pulling herself up so she was hanging on Aiba like on a branch, the little fur on her belly tickling Aiba who started to laugh. “Look! She really needs someone to look after her and she needs body contact!”

“Why does it have to be you?”, Jun asked with a whiny voice, but his eyes were glued to the little animal that was still hanging on Aiba's arms.

“Because all the other zookeepers said that it would be impossible for them to take her home as they don't have enough space!”

“Look at our flat!”, Jun said and waved his arms. “It isn't the biggest either and there is so much stuff hanging around that I'm sure will fall down the moment you let her run through the flat.”

“I always told you that we don't need all of these decorations and some of them are very old, so I won't mind if she breaks something”, Aiba explained, lifting his arm and bringing the baby animal to his chest. “Please! It's just for a couple of months”, he said, making big puppy eyes he knew Jun couldn't resist.

Jun looked at his boyfriend with the small animal in his arms. The moment his eyes met those of the orang-utan he knew that the two had won.

“Fine!”, he said. “But she needs a name!”

“Thanks, Jun-chan!”, Aiba screamed and hugged him tight, but letting go of him again after the baby animal gave a little squeak as it had been squeezed between the two male bodies. Jun just mumbled something incomprehensible and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

Meanwhile, Aiba was placing the little animal back into her basket, looking at her closely from head to toe.

“I think I'll call her Aphrodite”, he informed Jun whose face popped out of the kitchen carrying a shocked expression.

“Aphrodite? Isn't that the goddess of beauty?”, he asked, perplexed about how Aiba could give such a name to an organ-utan.

“Yes, that's right and I think that this little baby animal is as beautiful as she is. It's a perfect name for her, don't you think?”, Aiba asked and Jun knew better than telling Aiba what he was really thinking. In Jun's opinion the animal was far from beautiful, she was just cute and he was sure that she would never grow up to a beauty, but if he was going to tell Aiba, the other one would just accuse Jun for not having a proper appreciation for the beauty of animals. So it was better to stay quiet.

They ate their (very delicious) dinner, watched closely by Aphrodite who sat in her basket that had been placed on the third empty chair. To Jun's astonishment, she stayed in her basket the whole time. Meanwhile, Aiba was chattering nonstop to Jun about his day. Jun didn't have the heart to interrupt him as he loved the sound of his lover's voice.

They finished their dinner peacefully and while Jun was cleaning the kitchen, Aiba fed the little animal. Jun could hear him talking to her and smiled to himself. His boyfriend was truly adorable. He worked quickly to get the cleaning done thinking only about how he wanted to claim Aiba for himself and keep him busy throughout the night.

“Now say good night to Jun-chan and then you'll go to bed”, Aiba said, appearing in the kitchen with the baby orang-utan in his arms. Jun looked up from the sink, a bit unsure about what Aiba was expecting.

“She wants to wish you a good night”, Aiba explained and came closer.

“Um, good night?”, Jun mumbled, taking one hand out of the sink to caress the head of Aphrodite. However, he wasn't able to touch her as she was showing her teeth, trying to bite off his finger.

“She just needs to get used to you”, Aiba explained and caressed Aphrodite behind her ears, causing her to close her eyes and lean on Aiba's chest.

Jun sighed. It was always like that – animals just seemed to hate him while they loved Aiba to death.

“I'll bring her to bed now and then I will be yours”, Aiba whispered into Jun's ear, before he vanished into the living room. Jun sped up as Aiba's voice had gone straight to his crotch.

When he was finally content with the state his kitchen was in, he went to search for Aiba and found him lying on their bed, his upper body naked, shining in the light of the lamp on the nightstand. Jun kept his eyes locked at the beauty in front of him and walked towards the bed. Aiba turned his head to him and a seductive and hungry look clouded his eyes.

“Jun”, he breathed and Jun's feet magically moved faster bringing him closer to the bed where he was pulled into an embrace by his lover. Jun could feel the warmth of Aiba's body even through his T-Shirt, that was currently being rolled up by Aiba. The taller man loved to feel Jun's soft skin on his.

After his shirt was finally out of the way, Jun was pulled onto Aiba's lap and he could feel his already hard member. To tease him, he wriggled his hips a bit, eliciting a sexy moan from Aiba who pulled Jun closer and began to nibble on his lips. Jun's hands combed through Aiba's soft hair while the older one's tongue was licking along the shape of Jun's lips. Then, Aiba moved on, kissing Jun's cheek until he reached the neck where he began to suck forcefully, knowing that it would leave little marks.

Jun enjoyed Aiba's teasing to the fullest as it had been some time since they had been able to enjoy each others bodies. Aiba's tongue was currently drawing little waves on his neck letting goosebumps appear all over his body when Jun's eyes met some very big and brown eyes. Jun blinked, but the eyes were still there.

“What is she doing here?”, he asked Aiba, who gave a small hum of disappointment when Jun separated from him. Aiba turned around and looked into the direction Jun's eyes were staring.

“I thought she might get scared being all on her own, so I took her to our bedroom”, he explained after spotting the cause for Jun's anger.

“It's an orang-utan! She won't get scared during the night!”, Jun raised his voice.

“Of course she will get scared being all on her own. She's still a baby and she might have a bad dream”, Aiba insisted. Jun was speechless about Aiba's way of thinking and decided to skip that fact.

“I cannot do it when she is watching”, Jun explained and Aiba looked troubled.

“We could put the blanket over the basket again”, offering a solution, but Jun shook his head.

“She can still hear us! Either you bring her back to the living room or this night we'll be only sleeping – each on opposite sides of the bed”, Jun declared and waited for Aiba's decision.

“Ju~~n!”, Aiba whined as he was really aching for his boyfriend's touch, but also couldn't forget his duties. In response, Jun was raising an eyebrow, looking at his partner who was struggling tom ake a decision.

“I cannot leave her alone on the first night”, Aiba finally said, his face showing his disappointment with their situation.

“Okay”, Jun replied, placing a kiss on his lover's lips and climbing under the blanket. He wasn't mad at Aiba for his decision as it just showed how serious he was about his task of taking care of that little animal (that, by the way, was still looking out of the basket, following their every movement).

However, he felt sorry for himself as his body longed for Aiba's touch, but he really couldn't do it when he felt like he was being watched. It had taken a long time before he had been able to openly show his emotions to Aiba while having sex. Although Aiba had never held back and Jun knew just how much his partner loved it when he voiced his pleasure. Still,he had exerted a tremendous amount of effort to get to this point and he was definitely not ready or able to show his emotions to anybody else than Aiba, even though it was just an organ-utan...

The soft touch from Aiba's lips on his cheek pulled Jun out of his thoughts.

“I'm sorry”, the taller man whispered, but Jun just pulled his arms around the thin body in front of him.

“It's okay”, he replied before finally settling into a comfortable sleeping position, dragging Aiba with him to have his boyfriend as close as possible.

“Oyasumi, Aphrodite”, Aiba said and both heard a little squeak as if the animal had understood them.

“Good night, Jun-chan”, Aiba said then, planting a kiss on Jun's lips. “I love you”, the taller man whispered before he laid his head against Jun's chest and began to snore softly just a few seconds later.

 

Jun woke up after he felt something crawling over his chest. He quickly sat up, wanting to get rid of whatever was sitting on him. Aiba's head slid down from his arm and gave a discontent hum. Jun ignored his boyfriend and began to search for the intruder that he finally found on his lap. Big brown eyes were looking up at him, making Jun forget about his anger for being woken up so early.

“We have something in our bed that doesn't belong”, he informed Aiba instead of shouting at him as he had planned the second before. Aiba sat up and peeped over Jun's shoulder.

“Good morning, Aphrodite”, he chirped and the little animal toddled over to him, making loud and happy noises. “It was boring in your basket, right?!”, he asked her while she began to play with the buttons on Aiba's pyjamas.

Jun laid down again and looked at the clock. It was 6.30 am and they could have slept in for three more hours as it was Saturday, but Aiba's constant talking and the content noises from Aphrodite told him that those two were by too awake to think about sleeping again.

“Look, Jun-chan, what Aphrodite is able to do!”, Aiba said excited and Jun turned his heads towards the two. The animal was hanging on Aiba's arm like a sloth, swinging a bit to the right and left. Jun caught Aiba's happy face while watching the baby animal and immediately felt the urge to kiss his boyfriend.

When they were separating again, they saw Aphrodite looking at them intensly and Jun felt his cheeks getting hot, silently scolding himself that she was just an orang-utan. Seeing his reaction, Aiba began to giggle which made Jun a bit angry and to escape the weird situation, he announced that he would make breakfast, so he got up, leaving the two on their own.

The breakfast went along smoothly until Aiba told Jun to feed Aphrodite who quickly decided that she didn't want to be fed by Jun. It ended in chaos, Jun covered with scratches on his hands and arms and Aphrodite drenched with the milk she was supposed to drink. She jumped from Jun's lap onto the breakfast table and Aiba instinctively jumped up from his chair to prevent everything from falling down while trying to catch her. Unfortunately, he stumbled over his own feet and tried to grab hold of the table cloth, which, of course, couldn't hold his weight and therefore fell down along with him, accompanied with the plates, cups and food. Jun was ready to yell at him when his eyes caught the jug of hot tea, standing on the edge of the table, teetering in midair.

Jun tried to grab it, but he was too slow and it fell down, directly onto Aiba's ankle. Aiba screamed in pain when the heavy jug crashed into his ankle and the hot liquid ran over his leg and slightly burned his skin. Jun was in shock for what seemed like hours but was actually milliseconds, before his brain started to work again. He stood up and rushed into the kitchen to get a cold wet towel.

“Let me see it!”, he demanded when he came back and carefully took Aiba's hands away. The ankle had immediately turned into a swollen mixture of light blue and green and the skin around it was bright pink from the hot liquid. Carefully, Jun wrapped the wet towel around it. Then, he put his arms under Aiba's legs and behind his back and lifted him up to carry him towards the sofa.

“That's not ne...”, Aiba started, but Jun just glared at him and he shut up immediately. Jun placed his lover carefully onto the sofa and pushed a cushion under the injured leg before he went to get some ice to put on Aiba's foot. When he came back from the kitchen, he found Aphrodite sitting on Aiba's lap.

“You leave him alone”, he shouted and the baby animal tried to bring as much space between Jun and herself. “It's your fault after all”, Jun added angrily and began to take care of the bandage that he wanted to wrap around Aiba's foot.

“She didn't do it on purpose”, Aiba tried to calm his boyfriend down.

“I know she didn't do it on purpose, because if she would have done it, I would have thrown her out immediately”, he declared and Aiba began to comb through Jun's hair, happy that his boyfriend cared so much about him.

“Besides”, Aiba started and Jun looked up to him. “She needs a bath. She is still covered in the milk you tried to feed her”, he explained.

“No way! I won't do it!”, Jun immediately rejected Aiba's indirect request. “She hates me”, he added then, but Aiba wasn't satisfied with his answer.

“I would do it, but I can't”, he said, trying to look really desperate. When Jun sighed deeply, Aiba knew that he had won.

“But you stay here!”, Jun warned the older man who just nodded frantically. Then, Jun turned towards the animal. “You'll go to the bathroom and wait there for me!”, he ordered, and to Jun's and Aiba's surprise, Aphrodite really made her way to the said room. Jun just gave an approving grunt and turned towards Aiba again to give him a soft kiss.

“I'm fine!”, Aiba said after they parted as he could feel Jun's concern in the kiss. “Just go and take care of her!”

Jun stood up, throwing a last look at his injured boyfriend before he followed Aphrodite into the bathroom. She was sitting in front of the bath tub, playing with the fringes of the bath mat. Jun got onto his knees in front of her.

"I'm going to grab you now to put you into the bath tub and I hope for your own sake that you won't give me any trouble”, he announced and reached out for the orang-utan. As if Aphrodite knew that she was in a very serious situation now, she let herself to be lifted up without causing any problems. She sat perfectly still when Jun put her into the tub and filled it with water.

“Don't splash around”, Jun warned her while trying to find the right temperature, but Aphrodite didn't show any sign of wanting to splash the water. Instead, she was focussed on the two toothbrushes that were standing on the sink. Jun quickly noticed that she was distracted and what was capturing her attention. He reached out for Aiba's toothbrush and handed it to her.

“Here you go”, he said and Aphrodite gave a happy squeak. She took the toothbrush and immediately started to play with it.

“You have to use it like this”, Jun said and took the remaining toothbrush to show the baby animal how to clean your teeth with it. Aphrodite watched closely and after a minute, she put the toothbrush into her mouth as well, moving it the way Jun had showed her.

“You're a clever girl”, Jun praised her and patted her head. While Aphrodite was focused on the toothbrush, Jun was wetting her until her fur was dripping.

“Now I'll add the shampoo, so please don't move”, Jun explained and showed her the bottle. He let her smell it first before he started to add it to her arms and tummy. Aphrodite looked sceptical at what he was doing, but after a few seconds she decided that there was no danger coming from the shampoo and started to focus back on the toothbrush, so Jun could cover her with the gel from head to toe before he rinsed it out again. He took care that the soap didn't get into her eyes and after a few minutes, he was done and admired his work. Then, he searched for a towel and put it on top of the washing machine before he turned around to Aphrodite again.

“Come on, let's dry you up”, he said and pulled her up to place her on the towel. During the process of being lifted, Aphrodite had lost her toothbrush and looked miserably at Jun.

“Stay here!”, he ordered before he bend down to grab the brush. He was surprised that the orang-utan was still sitting on her place when he came up again, but felt content that she did what he had said.

While she went on playing with the toothbrush, Jun used the towel to dry her hair. When he decided that she was dry enough, he pulled her up with the towel beingaround her and went back to Aiba who was lightly dozing on the sofa.

“Have you been a good girl?”, Aiba asked sleepily and reached out for the baby animal.

“Surprisingly she was”, Jun informed him and sat down next to his boyfriend that was holding her now. “But you need a new toothbrush”, he added then and pointed at Aphrodite who had snuggled onto Aiba's chest, holding the toothbrush in her hand.

“Well, I guess it'll be you who has to buy it”, Aiba grinned and Jun grimaced.

Aiba nuzzled his nose into Aphrodite's freshly washed fur.

“She smells like Jun”, Aiba announced happily and Jun remembered that he had used his own shampoo for her.

“Oh, I forgot to buy something important yesterday”, Aiba suddenly remembered. “We need diapers”, Aiba stated and looked at Jun.

“Forget it!”, the younger one replied. “I won't buy diapers. What will people think if they see me buying diapers?The whole neighbourhood knows that I am living together with you but they think that we are just friends sharing a flat. If they see me buying diapers now...” Jun left the end of the sentence unspoken, because to him it was clear what the neighbours would think.

“Then take her with you. I have a baby carrier that you can put on the front of your chest”, Aiba suggested.

“I won't do that!”, Jun replied and threw an indignant look at his boyfriend.

“I really don't know why I am doing this”, Jun mumbled after Aphrodite had tried to pull on his hair for the umpteenth time. He pushed the trolley forward while he searched for the diapers.

“Jun? What are you doing in the baby department?”, he suddenly heard a familiar voice and turned around. His friend Shun was standing at the end of the row, looking quite confused.

“Shall I call the newspapers and tell them that a miracle happened and men can finally get pregnant too?”, he asked, grinning and coming closer.

“Baka! Of course not!”, he was greeted by Jun.

“I believe Aiba could do everything when he is determined about it”, Shun gave back, making Jun smile.

“At the moment Aiba is determined to turn our flat into a baby animal kindergarten”, he sighed.

“Eh?”, Shun asked confused, not being able to follow his friend.

Jun finally turned around completely and now Shun could see Aphrodite. His eyes grew wider and Jun had to chuckle before he began to explain the whole story. After some minutes, Aphrodite grew impatient and started to move. She was getting bored since they weren't moving anymore. After Jun had scolded her a few times, he gave up and thought about something he could give her to play with. He couldn't think of anything else than one of his rings that she took happily.

“So, basically it feels like a zoo at home and the time I wanted to spend with Aiba will be used now to take care of her”, he sighed.

“But I actually think that you are quite happy with the situation”, Shun said and chuckled.

“What makes you think like that?”, Jun asked, halfway indignant and halfway confused.

“You like her”, Shun simply answered.

“Excuse me?!” Jun's eyes popped open.

“You just gave her your ring. I've never seen you giving them away to anyone as you treasure them so much!”

Jun opened his mouth a couple of times but couldn't say anything as Shun's reasoning was quite flawless.

“Well, I have to go now. Yuu is waiting at home and she doesn't like to be left waiting” Shun explained.

“Then you better go”, Jun agreed.

“Have a nice weekend”, Shun said and winked before he patted Aphrodite who just ignored him being too immersed into playing with Jun's ring. Then, he waved and left the two alone.

While Jun put all the things Aiba had wrote down on the list in the basket, he kept on thinking about Shun's words. Was he really happy with the situation Aiba had put him in? In the beginning he had been pretty mad, because his precious time with Aiba had been reduced, but when he looked at the little animal in front of him, he had to admit that she was really cute and lovely. Still deep in thoughts, Jun paid for his groceries and went back home where Aiba was already waiting impatiently for the two to come back.

They spent a nice afternoon together, teaching Aphrodite some little tricks that she was able to understand very quickly which made her two parents very proud. Aphrodite also behaved very nicely during the dinner and Jun didn't spill any milk while feeding her. Then, they did the washing up and cleaned the kitchen before finally sitting down on the sofa to play with the baby.

Suddenly, Aiba sniffed.

“I think her diapers are full”, he announced, holding the baby animal as far away from himself as possible.

“Jun-chan~”, he started to whine, but his boyfriend had already fled into the kitchen.

“The diapers are next to the sofa! You can use the table to change her”, he explained and grinned to himself. He heard Aiba mumbling something, but the taller one seemed to have accepted his fate.

When Jun thought that he could dare to come out of the kitchen again without having to fear smelly air, he couldn't spot Aiba in the living room and therefore he went to their bedroom. Aiba was lying on the bed, his upper body without clothes. His skin was shining in the soft light.

“Jun-chan”, he breathed and reached for his boyfriend. “I need you tonight!”

Jun looked around. “Where is Aphrodite?”, he asked when he couldn't spot her.

“I left her basket in the living room today, so you won't feel watched", Aiba explained and pulled Jun onto his body where he began to caress the soft skin on Jun's neck with his full lips. Jun was really tempted to give into the sweet pleasure, but his conscience stopped him from doing so.

“We cannot leave her outside. It's only her second night in our flat and maybe she'll feel abandoned”, he explained, using all his willpower to bring some space between himself and Aiba.

“She was so tired that I bet she is asleep already. She won't even realize that she's not in the same room with us...”, Aiba tried to destroy Jun's worries and pushed his hands under Jun's shirt where he began to roam over the silky skin. Jun gave in to the sensation for a couple of minutes before he jumped away from Aiba.

“It's not right to put our own needs above hers. She's only a baby and she needs us to take care of her”, Jun explained and put his shirt back into place. “Besides, I won't do anything to you with your injured ankle, because I'm too scared to hurt you even more!” With these words, Jun turned around to get Aphrodite and bring her back to the bedroom.

Aiba sighed and tried to calm himself down. He knew that Jun was right, but his body screamed for his boyfriend's big....embrace...

Slowly, the three established a daily routine. They were always woken up early by Aphrodite who thought that waking up her “parents” by jumping on their chest was really big fun. While Aiba was getting himself and the baby orang-utan ready, Jun always prepared breakfast. Soon, Aphrodite didn't want to drink her milk anymore and rather wanted all the food Aiba and Jun were having, which typically ended in a very stressful breakfast for the two humans.

As soon as Aiba's ankle was healed, he and Aphrodite brought Jun to work together, before taking a small walk, sometimes paying his usual workplace a visit. The doctor was very happy with Aphrodite's development and always praised Aiba for his work. Around lunch time the two would return to Jun's workplace. Aphrodite was always a sensation to Jun's co-workers and while they played with her, Jun and Aiba stood by, watching her like proud parents. After the lunch break, Aiba and Aphrodite went back home as the little one needed her nap and often Aiba joined her. While waiting for Jun to come home, the two did some housework (though Jun always re-did it again).

The evening also followed the same routine each day: the three would play together and Aphrodite would get her daily dose of Jun-tenderness, who had completely succumbed to the charms of the little animal. They prepared dinner together which typically ended in the kitchen being turned into a disaster zone that Jun had to thoroughly clean after eating while Aiba got Aphrodite ready for bed.

Aiba had tried to seduce Jun in several ways, starting from running around the flat naked while swinging his hips in that arousing way that only Aiba is able to do, ending in unexpectly dropping on his knees in front of Jun to work Jun's zipper open and get a short glimpse on the bulge that had started to form before he was slapped hard on his head and Jun closed his zipper again. Due to Jun's strong willpower he had still been able to resist his boyfriend, although he sometimes had to lock himself in the bathroom to “calm down”.

It was about three months after Aiba had brought the little animal home with him when the taller man made a serious face while pushing Jun onto the sofa. Aphrodite was already sleeping in her basket in their bedroom.

“Jun-chan, I talked with the doctor today and he said it's about time to bring her back...”

Jun gulped. He had known that this day would come, but still it felt like having a child taken away from its parents.

“It's absolutely necessary that she goes back to her kind. They can teach her a lot more than we could possibly do”, Aiba said and his voice was very soft.

“I know”, Jun whispered and laid his head on Aiba's chest who immediately started combing through the soft and silky hair. Aiba was sad too as he had gotten used to the presence of the little animal and he would miss her a lot. However, he knew that this couldn't go on any longer and his knowledge about animals told him that it was actually more than time to bring her back to her relatives. However, Aiba also knew that it would be harder for Jun to let the little animal go than for him. Jun was always very sceptical and withdrawn to new things in the beginning. It had been the same with their relationship, but then Jun would slowly begin to open himself to the new situation until he was completely into it.

“We can go and visit her”, he assured his boyfriend who just nodded. Aiba enjoyed Jun's closeness as it was seldom his boyfriend searched for Aiba's warmth all by himself.

“We are supposed to bring her back in two days, but let's make the last day with her a great day!”

Jun looked up to his boyfriend. “Do you have something in mind?”, he asked and Aiba smiled.

“I've thought of a plan! Listen...”

 

When Jun took the baby carriage, Aphrodite already knew that something good was going to happen and she got very excited, trying to climb Jun's leg to get into the seat which made Jun laugh and reach out for her.

“You cannot wait, right?”, he smiled before he helped her into the seat and fastened it, so she wouldn't fall out.

“Are you two ready?”, Aiba asked from the corridor where he had already put on his jacket.

“We are”, Jun replied and joined his boyfriend.

In the car, Aphrodite looked around with big eyes. It was the first time that she was inside this vehicle as Aiba and Jun had avoided using the car with her since they didn't know how she would react, but for their plan today they needed it. Surprisingly enough, the orang-utan baby behaved well and was very interested into the landscape that passed by. Jun explained everything to her and enjoyed how the little animal held tightly onto his arm. Aiba, who tried to focus on the street instead of the two cuties next to him, smiled at the scene and tried not to think about the fact that this was their last day together.

They drove about thirty minutes until they reached the end of Tokyo.

“We are nearly there”, Aiba announced and as if Aphrodite had understood perfectly what he had said, she started to move around in her seat and Jun had his hands full to calm her down again.

They stopped at a wide parking space that belonged to the “Tokyo High Ropes Course”. Jun quickly jumped out of the car narrowly averting Aphrodite's excited spinning with her arms and legs. She looked around to see where here “parents” had brought her. When she spotted the people in the trees and on the ropes between them, she squeaked loudly.

“That's right, sweetie”, said Aiba and patted her head. “We'll be doing that too!”

They quickly bought their tickets and although it took them some time to convince the trainers to let Aphrodite join too, they finally gave in after Aphrodite showed them that she can easily climb up and down their legs to their shoulders. Then, they had to go through safety training and a very easy course before they were allowed to take the higher ones.

Aphrodite quickly climbed up the ladder, but waited patiently until Aiba and lastly Jun arrived on the higher platform.

“That'll be a lot of fun!”, Aiba said excitedly when he looked at the ropes that were hanging in front of him.  
“Be careful!”, Jun warned him and gave Aiba a quick peck on his lips. The taller man nodded and started to climb on the ropes. Aphrodite joined him happily, swinging around him, running back and forth on the course, but always stopped to wait for her “parents”.

The three had a lot of fun and Aphrodite didn't seem tired, so they spent nearly the whole day at the High Ropes Course. However, after nearly six hours of climbing through the trees, the two humans couldn't move anymore. They sat down on a bench, watching Aphrodite climbing up and down the trees.

“It was a great idea to come here”, Jun praised his boyfriend and reached for his hand.

“I'll miss her a lot”, Aiba said sadly, his eyes following the orang-utan through the trees.

“I'll miss her too”, Jun admitted. “But watching her now it seems to be the best for her to go back to her family as we cannot provide her with this kind of activity each day”, Jun said and Aiba agreed.

They decided to give Aphrodite a bit more time to play around before they left. Still, it took them some time to convince the animal that it was time to go, but as soon as she was in the car, sitting in the baby carrier in front of Jun's chest, she fell asleep and they drove home in silence.

 

The next morning, as if Aphrodite could read their minds, she didn't follow her normal routine waking Jun and Aiba, but instead just stayed in her basket. Of course, Aiba and Jun overslept, as they were used to Aphrodite waking them up at around the same time every day, so their morning started hectically. They quickly packed all of Aphrodite's stuff and then tried to catch her. However, the orang-utan climbed onto their wardrobe and refused to come down. In the end, Jun got the ladder and finally managed to get a hold of the little animal. They didn't even scold Aphrodite as they knew that it was her way of telling them that she didn't want to go.

This time, Jun drove the car while Aiba was in charge of taking care of Aphrodite who who stared intently at him with her big brown eyes.

“I cannot look at her”, Aiba said after a couple of minutes. “It feels as if she is accusing me of bringing her back to the zoo”, he explained and Jun just took Aiba's hand to squeeze it for a couple of minutes. However, soon, Aphrodite and Aiba were involved in a game of who could make the craziest face and it turned out that Aphrodite was by far the winner. Fortunately, this contest pulled everybody out of their gloomy moods.

Still, as soon as they arrived at the zoo, Aiba and Jun felt like crying, but they pulled themselves together for Aphrodite. Aiba guided them to the area where the monkeys were being kept and they were welcomed by the doctor and Aiba's colleagues. They went to the enclosure where the orang-utan's were living and looked at them through the glass.

Aphrodite got very excited seeing her family and began to fidget in Aiba's arms.

“That's right, darling, this is your family”, Aiba told her and looked at Jun who took a deep breath.

“It seems that she recognizes them which shows that she didn't lose all her instincts”, the doctor explained and Jun, as well as Aiba, nodded. “I think it's time to rejoin her with her family now”, the doctor announced then and looked at the pair.

Jun gave Aphrodite a last loving hug and she reached out for him, making some soft sounds. Jun let the little animal play with his hair for some minutes before he pulled away. Aiba pressed Aphrodite to her chest and murmured into her ear: “I love you, my little sweetheart!” and caressed the soft hair on her forehead.

Then, Aiba gave the baby animal to one of his colleagues, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. Aphrodite looked at them over the shoulders of the man, with a slightly worried expression painted on her face.

Jun grabbed Aiba from behind and put his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Feeling his partner's warmth so close to him made Aiba lose his tension a bit. It was risky to bring Aphrodite into the same enclosure with the other orang-utans as she had been raised by humans and the others would surely realize this. However, Aiba could just hope that the animals would accept her as a part of the family.

“Everything will be fine!”, he heard Jun's whispering in his ears and had to smile about the effort of his boyfriend to make him feel better although Jun wasn't feeling any better.

When the door of the enclosure opened, they could see Aphrodite coming out slowly.

“She has always been curious”, Aiba stated and Jun agreed. Then, the baby animal spotted Aiba and Jun behind the glass, gave a happy squeak and came running towards them until she bumped into the window. She looked at the couple with questioning eyes.

“You'll have to stay here now”, Jun started to explain. “But we will come and visit you as often as possible”, he quickly added when Aphrodite's eyes seemed to get watery.

“Right!”, Aiba agreed. “And I'm sure you'll find new friends very quickly”, he told her then, more trying to convince himself than the little animal that was still looking up to them. They stayed like that for some minutes and Aphrodite didn't seem to have any intention of joining the other orang-utans.

“She won't go to her family as long as you are here because she sees her family in the two of you”, the doctor explained. “It would be better of you leave now and watch her from a place where she cannot see you!”

Sighing deeply, Aiba and Jun said goodbye for the last time before they took each other by the hand and left their place in front of the window. Aphrodite moved closer to the glass when she saw the two leaving and it nearly made Aiba and Jun turn around to take her back home. However, they knew it was better that way and supported each other with little kisses and sweet words to move forward.

When they reached the window from which they could see the enclosure, but the orang-utans couldn't see them, they still spotted Aphrodite near to the window where they had been before.

“She'll be alright!”, Aiba murmured and Jun agreed. They continued to watch her walking up and down in front of the window until Jun pointed at something.

“Look!”, he just said and Aiba's eyes followed the direction his finger was pointing to. Aiba gasped. Another little orang-utan who had been born a few days after Aphrodite came slowly towards her. Aiba grabbed Jun's arm tightly who was holding his breath. This was the moment that decided about Aphrodite's future. If she was accepted, she was going to lead a good life, but if the others would reject her, she would have to stay alone for the rest of her days.

Aphrodite had also discovered the other orang-utan and was now watching him sceptically as he came closer. He stopped right in front of her and Aiba tightened his grip around Jun's arm so that it started to hurt, but he couldn't care less. A few seconds passed before Aphrodite made a little step forward, reaching out for the other one. Luckily, the other baby let her do as she pleased and soon they were running through the enclosure.

Aiba sighed relieved and let go of Jun's arm. “I'm so happy that they accepted her”, he said.

“Of course they would as we raised her to be a good girl that everybody likes”, Jun joked, but was relieved as well that everything went smoothly. “Let's go home”, he suggested then and Aiba agreed. Now that he had seen that Aphrodite was accepted, he felt a bit lighter around his heart. Additionally, there wasn't much he could do now anyway.

The car ride was weird as it were just the two of them and therefore they drove home in silence.

 

After they got home and were still in a gloomy mood, they decided to take a shower and snuggle under a warm blanket on the sofa to watch a movie.

Jun had already finished his shower and even though it was the middle of the day, he slipped into his bathrobe.

Now he was waiting for Aiba to finish showering as well and had just started to get bored when the door of the bathroom opened and Aiba came out. He also hadn't bothered to get into his clothes again and was wearing his green, plushy bathrobe Jun had given him last Christmas. His hair was still a bit wet and ruffled and he looked very endearing, but before the younger one could go on thinking about the sexy beauty in front of him, the wonder sat onto his lap, pushing himself down so that the smooth silk from Jun's bathrobe was gliding over his sensitive skin.

“Jun~”, Aiba just breathed and began to lick on the white skin of Jun's neck, taking the hands of the slightly smaller man to guide them to his buttocks. Aiba pressed himself closer to his partner and Jun could feel that Aiba was already hard.

However, his own length was not completely unaffected by Aiba's actions and when the taller man shrugged out of his bathrobe, a hot shiver ran over Jun's body. While Aiba continued to leave marks on Jun's neck, his hands pushed the purple silk away and within seconds Jun was naked as well. Without much of a foreplay, Aiba reached for Jun's hard member and pumped it a few times until it was dripping with precum.

“Jun, I want you inside!”, Aiba said in his sexy, breathy voice and positioned himself above Jun's tip. Before the younger one could say anything about lube and preparation, Aiba had already pushed himself down on the hard rod, so it was completely inside of him. He moaned Jun's name and enjoyed the feeling of being filled by his partner.

“You've prepared yourself in the shower”, Jun stated after his mind had become clear again. Aiba just nodded and began to move his hips. “You are really needy”, Jun said before he claimed Aiba's lips.

“It really has been a while”, Aiba murmured against Jun's lips and lifted himself just to push down with a lot of force again. Jun decided to stop the conversation here as his mind was clouded with the pleasure that only Aiba could create. The taller man continued to bounce up and down upon Jun's length and it didn't take Jun long to feel the familiar knot building up in his stomach.

He looked at Aiba whose eyes were closed while his lips were parted, leaving one small moan after another. Jun smirked and reached for Aiba's member, pumping it hard, his thumb rubbing over the wet tip. His action was rewarded with a loud moan from Aiba whose movements got more erratic. A few seconds later, his warm, white cum spilled over Jun's hand on his stomach and Aiba pushed himself down on Jun for the last time, clenching his muscles around the hard length inside of him. He could feel it convulsing and just a bit later, a warm liquid filled him, accompanied by Jun's voice calling for him.

They enjoyed the aftermath of their orgasms in each others arms before Jun smirked at Aiba.

“Being the only two living objects in this flat has its advantages as well”, the younger said, receiving a nod and a very long and sweet kiss from his lover.


End file.
